Brendan and the Secret Rings
Brendan and the Secret rings is a game for Wii, 360 and book! |-|Wii= Move = Move Swing Remote = Jump/Select Push Remote = Boost/Cancel + = Open Menu |-|XBOX 360= Analog Stick = Move A = Jump/Select B = Boost/Cancel Start = Open Menu |-|Book= Swing Book left/right = Move Swing Book up = Jump/Select Swing Book down = Boost/Cancel Turn/rip page = Open Menu Plot The story begins with Brendan napping. Upon awakening, he reaches to check his clock and accidentally grabbing a ring. Ly, the fairy of the Ring pops out of a book of the Arabian Nights and into Brendan's world. She reveals that an evil entity from her world, the world of the Arabian Nights, Jafar and his parrot Iago is absorbing the power of the book and causing its pages and the world within to disappear. If he is not stopped, his power will be unleashed onto the real world unless the "Legendary Blue Hedgehog" told of in the stories can stop him. Ly gives Brendan a ring that seals a contract between her and her new master. Brendan rubs it as instructed, and is asked for a wish. He sneezes from a cold and humorously asks for a few handkerchiefs. After doing so, he wishes to travel into the world of the Arabian Nights and flies into the book on a magic carpet stating, "Now this is first class!" Near the start of the story, while Brendan travels inside the book's Tunnel of Pages, Jafar approaches Brendan and Brendan is shot in the chest with a flaming arrow that is slowly burning out like a fuse. Iago then tells Brendan that he will remove the curse if Brendan brings the seven World Rings which are scattered throughout the worlds in the book. If he fails to do so, the arrow will burn until it eventually extinguishes along with Brendan's life force. With his life on the line, Brendan heads off to locate the World Rings for Jafar and Ly continues to go along on Brendan's journey, feeling guilty for getting him involved. And so, Brendan sets off into the world of Arabian Nights with goals of locating the seven World Rings, in hopes of understanding the mystery of their power. The first place he searches is in the desert world of Arabian Desert to search for the sultan, King Shahryar, the main character of the Arabian Nights, who resembles Vilgax. Brendan first thinks that Vilgax is behind the entire plot to erase the Arabian Nights world and attempts to question him. Ly stops him and neither she nor King Shahryar know who Vilgax is. After a short talk, King Shahryar is swooped up by a "pterosaur" commanded by Jafar, which Brendan grudgingly saves him from. This scene leads up to the next world, Dinosaur Jungle. Depending on what levels the player decides to go to, Brendan will either go straight to Dinosaur Jungle, or go on farther in Sand Oasis to meet Ali Baba (whose real world counterpart is Galapagus) and fight the world's boss, the Sand Scorpion who holds one of the seven World Rings Brendan must collect. After the Yellow World Ring is picked up from the remains of the monster, it is revealed that whoever gathers up all seven World Rings will be offered as a sacrifice to open a gateway between worlds. After Brendan clears the world, he moves onto the Evil Foundry, a large, metal, factory-like stage where Brendan confronts Jafar, who summons the Ifrit Golem, a gargantuan fire giant. Brendan and Ly freeze time to escape (although they later return to finish him off) instead of confront the overwhelmingly powerful Ifrit. Ali Baba thinks that they should find his friend, the wise Sinbad, to help them defeat the Ifrit. Brendan and Ly go to the Levitated Ruinand free a trapped Sinbad (the Arabian Nights counterpart of Roy) who tells them that the best way to destroy the Ifrit is to, "splash some water on him". Brendan sarcastically replies and causes a feud between the two characters, thus emulating their real world relationship. Ali Baba forces his way between the two to stop the fighting and says the only problem with that plan was getting enough water to stop such a large fire golem. Sinbad replies that he was getting to that part before he was interrupted, saying that they would be able to get enough water to beat the Ifrit with the Water Blue Ring, a ring Sinbad used to control storms before it was stolen by pirates. Brendan heads off to Pirate Storm in order to confront the pirates and take back the Water Blue Ring. After defeating the world's boss and acquiring the ring, Ly hands Brendan a mysterious relic and tells him to use it if he has no choice. The pair then return to the Evil Foundry to face off with the Ifrit. After a challenging battle, Brendan defeats the Ifrit, but finds a time bomb. They escape and throw the time bomb into the air. It explodes, revealing the fire ring. As Brendan takes up the ring, he realizes the cause of the Ifrit Golem's anger. The seven World Rings contain various emotions, with this particular ring containing rage. Brendan then goes to the Skeleton Dome and meets the undead King Solomon, who has been turned into a floating skull by Jafar and Iago. Brendan agrees to confront the resurrected forty thieves and get the king his original body back. King Solomon then tells Brendan that he must face Jafar in his lair, knowing that Jafar is said to be a Genie of the Lamp, just like Ly is Genie of the Ring. King Solomon is still weary and senses death approaching. Brendan then goes to the final world, Night Palace, where Jafar resides. After several challenging obstacles, Brendan finds and confronts Jafar . It is the player's decision whether he wants to go on to find the last world ring or face Jafar. Brendan says the last world ring seems to be "sealed with sadness" and Ly reveals he is the genie from Aladdin and the Magic Lamp. After a heated battle, Jafar is defeated by Brendan. However, before he can be completely defeated, he escapes through a door and proceeds to lock it. The lock can only be opened by the seven World Rings, so Brendan returns to the different worlds of the Arabian Nights to locate the remaining rings. After Brendan collects the rings, the door opens and a "Last Chapter" is revealed as another mission under Night Palace. In the last story, Jafar convinces Ly to give him the seven World Rings that she and Brendan have collected. Ly complies and reveals that she and Jafar were once together and that she wants to be back with him. Brendan rubs his ring and commands Ly to do what she "feels is right", causing her mind to crack at the two different choices she wants to make. Jafar tries to sacrifice Brendan, the collector of the World Rings, in order to gain their full power and gain the abilities of the creator. However, Ly blocks Jafar's blade and is struck down in Brendan's place. As Ly dies in his arms, Brendan makes one final wish for Ly to grant - asking her to "not die, and for things to go back to the way they were". Although she does not have the power to grant the wish, the mysterious relic she gave to Brendan returns to its original state. Soon after, Jafar absorbs the power of the seven World Rings and transforms into Alf Layla wa-Layla. However, his transformation is not complete as he is required to sacrifice and absorb Brendan, the collector of the Rings. Suddenly, three of the World Rings (Sadness, Rage, and Hate, which were his feelings at the time) infuse with Brendan, causing him to undergo a radical transformation into a new form: Darkspine Brendan. After a vicious battle, Brendan destroys Alf Layla wa-Layla and Jafar is returned to his original state as well as Brendan. Brendan, now controlling Jafar with his lamp, wishes to bring Ly back to life, return the world back to normal, and for Jafar to be sealed away in the lamp forever. Jafar is forced by the power of the lamp to grant Brendan's wishes, even though he expresses a denial to do so, after which, he is sealed in his lamp forever (during the credits, there appears to be a shot of Brendan throwing Jafar's lamp into the lava pit from which the Ifrit Golem emerges from). Ly, though back to life, is still overcome with grief from her earlier betrayal of Brendan. Brendan understands this, and wishes for mountains of handkerchiefs so she can cry for as long as she needs to, touchingly alluding to the start of the story. After the credits roll, Ly, as the narrator, says that Brendan ran endlessly until he found his way back to his own world. He is said to have had many adventures along the way, some with Ali Baba and Sinbad, but Ly states that these stories are "for another time". She then bids a touching farewell to Brendan, the "Legendary Hedgehog". After the second credits roll, a cutscene is seen where the Arabian Nights book shows the beginning of "Aladdin and the Magic Lamp". The title changes into "Brendan and the Secret Rings". Characters *Brendan McDarby *Galapagus *Roy Lawrence *Ly The Fairy *Jafar *Iago *Vilgax Category:Brendan's appearances Category:Galapagus's appearances Category:Roy's appearances Category:Vilgax's appearances Category:Ly's appearances Category:Jafar's appearances Category:Games on Wii Category:Games on XBOX 360 Category:Games on Book Category:Video Games